This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 237,554 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 23, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,601,399; 3,893,670; 3,931,969; and 4,778,180; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adjustable golf club head constructions designed to produce different impact surface orientations relative to the club shaft.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions have been uniformly deficient with respect to the variability of not only the pitch and length of the golf club shaft and head, but also the lie and weight of the club head relative to the golf club shaft.
While most of the prior art constructions are concerned with the pitch of the golf club head and while at least the Townhill reference (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,969) is concerned with both pitch and length, none of the known references deal with all four critical parameters.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among golfers for a universal golf club construction which allows the user to vary the length, weight, lie, and pitch of the golf club, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.